


A shave and a panda

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Tony's got an itchy nose.





	A shave and a panda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! A little Science Boyfriends (Pepperony/ Doctor Pepper-ish) fic I thought up, not sure if it's any good but I have needed to write more of them. Need the practice! So do enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------

He had been fast asleep, dreaming of better things, wonderful things, but something was not quite right. His level of consciousness was rising as Tony registered an irritable sensation. His nose was itchy.

Tony scrunched his face up and wriggled his nose, an attempt to quell the itching without actually waking up and using his hand to scratch it. It didn’t work. 

Something was still tickling and annoying his nose. 

Consciousness finally came to him and whilst he was still groggy, Tony saw what it was that had woken him. 

It had never bothered him before but the fact that it was now, was an issue. 

He had options, all of which were dangerous, so Tony just had to pick the one where he wouldn’t be pummelled to death. 

Carefully, Tony sat up and slipped out of bed. As quietly as possible, Tony began to creep about the bedroom in search for what he needed to solve his problem. It was a bit chilly and the floor was littered with various tools and equipment from an ongoing project, so traversing the mess whilst naked was not really easy. 

Tony stepped on a couple of circuit boards yet managed to keep quiet, and thankfully he didn’t disturb anything else. 

Crossing over to the bathroom, Tony contemplated shutting the door to deal with his usual morning ‘problem’, but he decided against it when he spied what he needed in the cabinet.

This would work. 

It could also mean his death…depending on ‘who’ woke up. 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Something wasn’t right. 

Bruce opened his eyes and yawned. He was so tired, but then he always was after he and Tony had sex, especially when the Hulk nearly woke up during it. The other guy had nearly emerged on several occasions this time, but thankfully he didn’t. 

Bruce scratched at the tangled curls of his hair and turned his head. Tony was asleep against him, snoring peacefully with his face resting on Bruce’s chest. For a moment Bruce was content to let Tony sleep, the warm puffs of his breath on his skin was lulling Bruce back into slumber. 

Then, the something wrong, finally registered. 

Bruce bolted upright which sent Tony falling off the side of the bed. 

“What the hell?!” Bruce yelled. 

Tony jumped up suddenly, naked and all scruffy looking, with his hands out in defence. 

“Don’t get angry! Don’t get angry!” 

“What?! What did you do?!” 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it!” 

Bruce looked down at the bare patch of skin on and around his right nipple. The patch of skin that was usually covered with the thick dark hair the rest of his torso had. There was a bare patch of skin that was just the same size as Tony’s face. 

“Did you shave my chest hair?!” 

“My nose was itchy!” 

The hair had never bothered Tony before, so why had he done this now? 

There was a deep growl inside him, the Hulk was not happy. Tony cautiously knelt on the bed and rested his hand upon Bruce’s chest. He then began to playfully toy with the curls he hadn’t shaved. The purrs of Hulk’s contentment at this mellowed things out, thankfully. 

“My nose was really itchy. I’m sorry.” 

Bruce smiled. The apologetic puppy expression Tony had been sporting, now became one of confusion. His face scrunched up in the adorable manner Bruce loved so much. 

“What? No lecture? No scolding?” 

Bruce shook his head and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. As they both wriggled and fidgeted to settle down again, Bruce had to admit that Tony had done a good job. He hadn’t been nicked, there were no traces of the hairs on the sheets and Tony had done all this without waking Bruce up. 

“It’s all right, it’ll grow back and besides… you’ve done worse.” 

“ _We_ have done worse.” Tony sheepishly grinned and kissed Bruce’s shaved pec. Bruce nodded and smirked. 

Yeah, ever since this relationship began, the night with the big bag of weed, Bruce had done some things that he wouldn’t have normally thought of doing. The fun experiments, the sexy not endangering the world kind, were amazing and Tony was the reason. 

However… 

“Tony?” 

“Mmm?” 

“You didn’t use Pepper’s razor… did you?” 

There was a high-pitched squeal of _oh shit!_ and Tony leapt up from the bed. 

Bruce chuckled as his naked Iron Man frantically picked up the razor and dashed to the bathroom, stepping on, and cursing, the mess left on the floor. There was the sound of running water and Tony’s rambling. 

Pepper was due back to the tower tonight. After the whole scrotum shaving incident that happened a few weeks ago, she had been less inclined for her men (Tony specifically) to use her razor or any of her belongings, for their ‘experiments.’ 

“You know, we could just buy her a new razor,” Bruce said. 

The water stopped running, there was clatter in the sink and then Tony came bounding back into the bedroom, where he leapt up onto the bed and straddled Bruce, with a big grin on his face. 

“Of course, it's obvious! We'll buy her a new one! Why didn't I think of that?!” Tony pressed a large smooching kiss to Bruce’s forehead and then his mouth. "You are a genius! I love you!" 

“Well, I try.” 

“We gotta do something for Pepper! We gotta get her something… something huge!” 

“As long as it’s not giant plushy bunny.” 

Tony grinned and jigged up and down on Bruce before leaning his head back.

“JARVIS! They do giant plushy pandas right?!”


End file.
